Deathnote: What if Light wasnt Kira
by Mara911
Summary: What would of happened if Light wasn't Kira, and if he wasn't who would be? (This will have lots of SPOILERS! Rated: T for mild language and character deaths in future chapters.) Contains LightxShiroi :)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so i might not be as good as everyone else yet, i was thinking of what my first story could be i decided to watch some Deathnote i then thought what it would be like if Light was never Kira, ****so i decided to write this! :D This will probably be rated T to be safe and stuff and maybe some mild language in the future. Oh, and of course this _will have SPOILERS, _so i advise if you haven't finished watching the original. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Deathnote or any of its characters or episode 25 will of NEVER happened... *sniffle***

* * *

**What if Light wasn't Kira**

'Its just like everyday in the shinigami world' Ryuk thought. 'Boring as ever with nothing to do...'

"Hey Ryuk," A voice interrupted his thoughts, it was one of the shinigami he also had another shinigami with them, he knew the two but he wouldn't consider them friends but they were not strangers either they seemed to just be gambling like always. "wanna join are game? You should play with us for a change it looks boring just sitting there."

I didn't turn around to answer them i wasn't really bothered to "Nah, i think il pass..." 'i have bigger plans on my mind' he thought as he smirked.

* * *

Light was sitting in his chair at his class, staring off into space and not paying attention to the lesson to much. He saw saw one of his friends Yue playing on his Handheld-game he was surprised how the teacher hadn't noticed seeing as he had it out in the blue... "Yagami are you still with us?" Light snapped out of his daydream and looked at the teacher. "Can you please translate the following sentence into English." Light sighed and stood up with his book in his hand. "Follow the teachings of God and revive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas again shall become bountiful and the raging storms shall subside." The class stared at him some were jealous because he could speak so fluently he was popular after all, others found it funny how he took it so seriously and others just didn't really care. The Bell rang for the end of class and they were demised.

Light walked home while reading a book the news was going on like always in the huge screens that lightened up the city mainly things about crime and murder. Light felt sorry for the victims and the family's. 'i don't understand why people kill people or commit crimes...'

'This is all so...Ridiculous" Ryuk thought. 'This world is...' Light and Ryuk thought at the same time... 'Rotten..'

* * *

The Few Days Later  


Light was in class doing his last lesson English, he heard people around the classroom talking, "Hey did you hear about the sudden thing about criminals getting heart attacks recently?" Yue whispered to Toru Light's other friend. "Yea its kinda creepy it cant be a coincidence." He replied. Light knew what they were talking about there was this thing on the news recently about tons of criminals having heart attacks it was almost as if someone heard what he said yesterday it was kinda scary how as soon i he was thinking what the world would be like without criminals and suddenly a ton of heart attacks? his thoughts were interrupted by a girl named Haruhi one of Shiori's friends was talking to the two boys. "I heard it was a person named Kira" Lights attention was pulled by what she said. "What do you mean?" Toru asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Yue replied "There's this rumor about someone named Kira and that this is his doing, but i think its just a myth i mean how can over 20 people died in the last five days all over the world in a few hours i mean its wired but i think Kira is just a rumor." "No way he must be totally real i mean as you said i know its crazy how a ton of people die at once all over the world but maybe he's some sort of savior or god." A girl joined in the conversation."Whoever this Kira guy is real or not he sounds pretty scary..." Yue replied. Light thought for a moment about this 'Kira' was he or she really real or was it really just a rumor...

* * *

**AN: As you can see it doesn't go exactly how the original (But goes and Ive skipped and added a few parts, also Light still kinda has the thought that this world could do better without criminals but he will think that murdering will be to far and not right...Also i will not say who Kira is to make it more mysterious and stuff...Anyway this was my first fanfiction and i hope you like it so far. Please review and and tell me what i can improve on! :D**

**EDIT 02/08/2013 (or 08/02/2013 for US and other countries): I have come back to edit this chapter and chapter two so it isn't stupid. xD I hope you like this so far! :D**

**EDIT 21/08/2013 (or 08/21/2013): I have tried to fix up this chapter as much as i can my writing has DEFIANTLY improved from the first chapter! :) I might replace this chapter completely once i finish the story or maybe i can leave it as it is to show how much progress i have made from my first ever fiction/chapter. :) Hope you like the story so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Detective

**AN: I'd like to thank Ramdomdawn14 and DiAnna44 for the reviews I wasn't expecting any reviews to pop up so quickly, In fact I wasn't really expecting any at all. xS Thanks for the advice and thanks DiAnna44 for the offer I will defiantly keep it in mind! :D Anyway after I published the first chapter I noticed a lot of mistakes that I didn't notice before and I mentally face palmed at this... *sigh* Anyway thanks for looking at my story and I hope you look forward to future chapters! :D**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Deathnote, ****_now...ON WITH THE STORY MAHHAHAHA- *Cough Cough* ...sorry... -_-_**

* * *

The Bell rang for the end of the day, Light was walking out of the school when he heard one of his friends "Hey Light we were just heading down to the-" "Sorry I'm studying for the exams." Light replied. "Oh that's too bad, well I'll see you another time then!" His friend yelled to him as he was catching up with Lights other friends.

Light was just studying as usual, he always wanted to keep his grades high plus the exams were coming up soon so he wanted to get the highest grade he could get. He also had his TV turned on at his desk on the news channel it was just saying things about more crimes and murders he turned off the TV seeing as it would just about crime and murder cases it would probably distract him and a little depressed as the news always did, he wasn't really watching the TV much anyway he heard the doorknob it turned around and saw someone was trying to open it but Light always had his door locked to study. "Hey Light what's going on whys your door locked?" she said quite quickly, it was Light's younger sister he couldn't understand where she got all that energy from but it's not like she was studying for exams. "What is it?" Light replied "Can you help me with my homework?" she asked. "Uh, yea sure." Light replied as he unlocked his door to see his sister happy as always. "Sorry I know your studying right now, but I'm like the only one in my class who can't understand this stuff, I really hope you don't mind." "Sure it's not a problem" Light said walking up to his sister he looked at the work she had it was so easy to him anyway at her school level it probably would be difficult "Ok so what are you stuck on?" Sayu looked at the homework and put her hand to her head "Well, I think all of it..." she replied awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ICPO A massive meeting was being held to discuss the Kira case

"There have been fifty two deaths that were aware of every single one of them was a heart-attack, they were all either in prison or wanted by the police, and I think it's safe to say that other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for" one of the men explained. "In which case the death toll could be other one hundred..." another man replied. The whole room had people talking to each other about this situation.

Shoricho Yagami entered the room and sat down next to Matsuda who was new to these meetings, "Oh Chief they started the meeting without you" Matsuda said quietly, "its ok I had to take an urgent phone call from headquarters" He replied. "Anyway these people were facing execution maybe we should considerer-" "Why should it matter if a criminal or someone innocent the last time I checked, MURDER WAS STILL MURDER!" One of the men objected. "It's still too early to consider these a homicide." Another said calmly. "THEN HOW DID ALL OF THESE PEOPLE HAVE HEART ATTACKS AT THE EXACT SAME TIME!" He replied. "You think it's possible to murder all these people around the world with heart attacks" He spoke calmly again, "We are treating this as an murder block that's being carried out by a large origination" Another Interrupted. "If it is a large origination, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA-" "I dare you to say that again!" an FBI Agent interrupted. "Now now this is not the time to be joking around!" another yelled as he tried to calm everyone down, "We need to confirm that these are homicides and not coincidences!" "How are top scene results that in all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack" One of them asked, "Investigating only by a lead of heart attacks we won't learn anything if these people have been shot or stabbed at least we would have something to go on!" "If that's the case then we have no choice but to bring in L!" The main person leading the meeting finally spoke.

The room went quiet with whispering going around. "Uh, Chief what's this L there talking about?" Shoricho looked at him oddly until he realized "Oh right I forgot it's your first time here, we don't know L's real name or whereabouts in fact we still don't know what he looks like. However he has managed to solve every case his taken on, and he's tackled some of the greatest mysteries the worlds ever known he hides in the shadows. But he's the best of the best are last resort are trump card." A man interrupted but I heard this L only choices cases his interested in and we don't even know how to contact him!" "L is already on the move..." a voice echoed around the room a man in a black suit came out onto the stage he was so well covered you couldn't see his face even though he didn't wear a mask "Gentleman, L has already begun his investigation on these incidents." "Huh wait that's Watari" One of the men said, "Huh who's Watari?" Matsuda asked. "That man is the person known who can contact L" Shoricho explained "Nobody knows his true identity either."

"Please be Silent," Watari spoke, "L would like to speak to you." He opened a laptop to reveal a white screen with an L shape in the middle "Greetings to you all at the ICPO" the voice was robotic so you couldn't tell what his voice sounded like, everyone by now was completely silent.

"I am L."

**AN: ooooooo L's finally entered the series :D this chapter was defiantly al lot longer than planed so I will combine the rest of the half of episode 2 and maybe episode 3 in the next chapter seeing as Light isn't Kira it will skip out quite a lot so it should fit. Because last chapter was just Light in English class reading out a line, then going home and repeat. God no wonder why Light said he was so bored! xD Anyway please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything! Thank you! :D ****_Oh and to Ramdomdawn14 and DiAnna44 and other future reviewers here's a virtual cookie! *gives virtual cookies* :P_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Worldwide Broadcast

**A/N: I'M SO SORRRRRRYYYY! The thing is that I would of updated but my laptop had out of the blue(literally I had a blue screen of death.) broke because some of the files on my hard drive got corrupted and I had to run a chkdsk(Disk Check.) and I finally did it! Luckily I didn't tell anyone in my house so no one flipped out on me! :D And somehow survived without anime by reading manga and fanfiction on my 3DS XL. But anyway so sorry I had to keep you guys waiting and I seen the votes (if you have only just started following/reading this story, chapter 3 used to be a vote if I should continue because I got bored.) So I am going to continue this story! :D Once again I'm sorry and please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: *annoyed sigh~* Disclaimer...we meet again...I do not own Death note or its characters so support the official story, If you don't then chibi L will cry. :)**

* * *

_Last time on chapter 2..._

_"Greetings to the ICPO, I am L."_

* * *

The Next Day

Light sat against the wall looking up at the broken window. He was in an abandoned house that he had found when he was a child, even though most people would be afraid of these types of places Light found it strangely calming. He could hear the nature outside and the sun shone brightly though the broken windows and cracks in the roof that lit the room up. The room had old wooden floorboards and some of them were missing or out of place, and the wallpaper was a light yellow and was peeling off the walls. Because it was in the middle of the summer it surprisingly made the room very warm.

Feeling tired Light slowly closed his eyes drifting into sleep, _CREAK~_ Lights eyes instantly shot open to see a slim figure standing in the doorway, whoever it was wasn't visible because they were standing in the shadows. Light just stayed still a little wide-eyed looking very tense not moving.

"Oh, um- I'm sorry I didn't mean to fright you." Said a quiet voice. 'That voice...' "Shiori?" Light asked in a questionable tone, the figure walked into the room with the light revealing that it was indeed her. He sighed and relaxed his tense muscles, for a second he thought it was some sort of criminal about to tell him to give him all of his money or anything valuable he had on him.

"What are you doing here?" Shiroi asked standing in the middle of the room looking questionably at Light. "I should be asking you the same thing." Light replied staring out of the window, He checked his watch._'7:25pm, how long have I been asleep!?' _Light thought. The last time he checked his watch was around six roughly. "You do realise it's getting late, you should probably go home soon it's getting dark." Light warned her. He didn't want to admit it but was always worried for her since they met. They have been good friends since middle school **(A/N: It feels wired putting middle school because I'm from the UK so we just have primary school and high school, if you don't know primary school is basically elementary and middle school combined if I have that right? Please correct me if I'm wrong! xD) **at first it was in a protect a friend way, but in the end he ended up realising he had a loved her without realizing it.**(A/N: Me: YES I KNOW, Light never had feelings for her in the real story. But this is fanfiction I can do anything, hell I can make L a fairy pixie unicorn if I wanted too! L: ...I wouldn't approve of that idea...It's completely illogical and- Me: *push's L towards door* that was an example now go get ready and read your lines for the next scene dammit! *shuts door on L* ...what have I done... O_O*sigh* anyway back to the story!)**

"Light I can take care of myself; anyway you haven't answered my question." Shiroi sat down next to Light; Light looked at her then replied while looking back out the window. "I sometimes go here when I need a bit of space, you?" Shiroi looked at him for a moment and then spoke "That's strange, mines kind of the same reason." "Huh, really?" Light spoke. _'That's strange how did we not see each other before?'_ "I've only just found this place recently a friend told me about it." Shiroi said. "Oh, to be honest I thought I was the only person who knew about this place." Light laughed. Shiroi smiled back and observed the room "I wonder who lived here." She asked.

_Ring-ring! _"Oh sorry I think that's my phone." She apologized while rummaging through her school bag. "It's ok." Light replied. "Hello...Oh hi mum...Yes...Sorry...Alright...Ok I'll be home soon...Bye." Shiroi clicked her phone shut; she stood up and faced towards Light. "Sorry but I have to go home now, it was nice talking to you Light." she said walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow at school Light!" she yelled as she walked down the hallway. "Hey wait, I can walk you home." Light said catching up to her. Shiroi turned around and blushed slightly "Ah- it's ok Light I only live down a few roads from here so it will only take maybe roughly ten minutes to walk." She smiled. "Oh, ok then well, I'll see you tomorrow then..." Light said walking out the front broken door "Bye!" she yelled waving as she ran down the hill to the roads. Light looked at the sky and it was starting to get dark, he sighed and walked back home.

* * *

"Light where have you been you haven't come home from school until now you had me worried sick." Lights mum said as she unexpectedly opened the door. Light had his spare house key in mid air and stared at his mum for a few seconds. "Sorry mum, I was at the friend's house but my phone battery died." He lied stepping into the house. She sighed "Its pitch black outside you had us worried." She said walking into the kitchen.

"LIGHT!" a loud voice said running down the stairs "What is it Sayu- Hey!" he said as she grabbed his hand and pulling him up the stairs. "You have to see this!" She exclaimed letting go of Lights hand and opening her bedroom door quickly walking to her pink laptop on her bed. She picked it up clicking with her mouse on something he couldn't see because her laptop was facing away from him. "What is it do you need help with your homework again?" he asked. "No, look these websites have been popping up everywhere." She said typing something and turned her computer to face Light. Lights eyes widened 'You've got to be kidding me...' He saw search results on Google** (A/N: Because who uses Bling anymore? :P) **of websites about Kira. Sayu turned her laptop so they could both see the screen. "I know right, Kira has been a popular subject for a few weeks and there's even websites about it now." She clicked on the top one that led to the website.** (A/N: Really I thought I would find a duck?! [You don't say face])**

The background was a dark black with some patterns on it, in the middle there was a white heart with angel wings. "The Legend Of Kira The Saviour?" Light read out the title aloud. "If you didn't know they say they taken the English word _Killer_ which means Killer by the way and made it into the word Kira."** (A/N: That awkward moment when you're translating in English... O_O) **said clicking on some of the things on the website pulling up a bunch of community forums. "But they say the media is still counting this as unexplained deaths among the words most dangerous criminals." Light saw some of the things that people had said on the website some saying 'Kill them all Kira!' or 'Kira is justice.' And there were even some of people pretending to know Kira OR BE KIRA!

"Sayu why are you even looking up such things in the first place?" Light asked in a lightly irritated tone. "Ah! Don't get me wrong I'm not a supporter I was on talking with my friends and they said to Google this and I wanted to know more!" Sayu making waving hand motions towards her head. "Well actually...I'm kind of in the middle." Light stared at her "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well...I mean...How do I put it...Basically If you think about it Kira is only trying to help by getting rid of criminals and I think that's great...But killing people...I think that might be a little too far, even if they are criminals they are still human lives." Sayu finished. **(A/N: This is actually my opinion on Kira. xD) **Light sighed "I defiantly see your point but...Sayu I don't think you should support Kira because even if they are criminals it's still murder." Light said seriously "I didn't say I did I just said I was in the middle I support but I don't support at the same time." Sayu replied.

"Well anyway it's been quite a while now I need to go for my entrance exams." Light said walking out of the door. Sayu gasped, "Oh no! Light I'm sorry I completely forgot you were on your entrance exams you should of told me!" Sayu yelled. "It's alright!" Light yelled walking down the hallway.

But he was lying; for once he didn't feel like studying even though he should but he could easily catch up it was quite easily anyway. He sat at his desk and turned on the TV it was on the news, There was a female reporter talking. "Last night in the west of Tokyo, Noai Kikotokami originally sentenced to fifteen years for armed robbery has reported to have died of a sudden heart attack..." Light sighed he was starting to get sick of all of this talk about Kira and heart attacks he reached for the remote to turn off the TV until...

A male reporter appeared interrupting the news. "We would like to apologize the interruption, as of now were bringing you. A live worldwide broadcast message from the ICPO." _'What, isn't that were Dad works? This must be important if it's a worldwide broadcast.' _Light put down the remote and watched the TV. "We will now bring you to the ICPO." He said before it switched to a new location of a man in a suit sitting at a desk with a small sign saying _Lind. ._

"I had up an international police task force which includes all member nations, I am Lind L Tailor Otherwise known as **L**." Light felt his eyes widen. "What?" Did they mean Thee L, The world's greatest detective? Ever since Light was a child he wanted to join the police force with his father and eventually even become a detective, L was practically his role model.**(A/N: Hehe that's quite funny saying that. xD)**

* * *

"So this is how it all begins..." said Soricho. "But sir," Matsuda interrupted "L's never shown his face...Why would he choose to do now?"**(A/N: VERY GOOD MATSUDA! *Pets on head* He is learning...)** "It must mean L's serious about this." Soricho replies. Matsuda nodded in agreement.

_Flashback Starting (Yesterday at the ICPO)_

_"The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented skull and make no mistake were witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder. One that is unforgivable." L spoke through the robotic voice of the laptop. "This case cannot full corporation of the ICPO that is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also I acquire additional cooperation from Japans national police agency." "Huh?" Matuda wondered and both Matsuda and Soricho stood up. "What, Why Japan?" Soricho asked. "If the guilty is a individual or a group, there's a strong chance they might be Japanese. And even if there not we can be sure there hiding in Japan" L replied. "What is all this based on?" Soricho questioned. "Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide prove of that after directly confront the culprit." Everyone in the room gasped. "A direct confrontation?" Soricho was surprised. "At any rate, I'd like to set up the headquarters in Japan." The room was silent and Soricho was thinking about this decision._

_Flashback End_

'L we have followed every single one of your orders, now it's time for you to prove what you said to the ICPO.' Soricho thought. Everyone watched the TV in silence for the mystery to unfold.

* * *

"Criminals around the world are murdered by a serial killer; I consider this crime to be the most serious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or people responsible are brought to justice, Kira I will hunt you down I will find you." Light stared slightly agape at the TV '...Wow, L must be really serious about catching Kira, but the existence of Kira hasn't even been confirmed. But it's not like hundreds of criminals would just keep dying out of the blue.' Light thought.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achive. However what you are doing right now is **evil.**" 'OOO~ BURN! If Kira does exist his probably is really pissed off, maybe anyway.' Light thought then mentally chuckled at the thought of 'Kira' flipping a table and being really angry.** (A/N: Slightly OOC moment hope you don't mind! xD)** 'He'd probably want to kill him right now. But thats impos-' "AH-UGH-UG-" The man suddenly gripped his chest in pain and his face slammed to the table. He wasn't moving.

"What the! What just happend!" Light instantly stood up from shock. 'That seriously wasn't me, I just thought that at coincidence right!? Dammit Kira what have you done!?' Light was agape.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Matsuda yelled covering his mouth from his language that he just used while at work and the fact that L just dropped dead. Everyone in the room gasped and was surprised. On the TV, two men carried L's body off the desk but then suddenly the TV screen changed to a white background with a gothic **L** Letter like on the laptop from the meeting yesterday.

"I-I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would actually happen...Kira...Its seems like you without being there in person. I wouldn't of believed it if hadn't just witnessed it." Everyone in the ICPO was agape and silent. "Oh thank god L'S ALIVE-""SHHHH!"" Everyone in the room shushed Matsuda. "Sorry..." He quietly whispered.** (A/N: BEHOLD! The first Matsuda you idiot moment! :D)**

* * *

_Wait...was that a setup...waits of course; L wouldn't be that stupid to appear on TV especially with a name-tag! I'm so stupid!' Light thought. _"Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor the men who you just saw die on Television. I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." "Wow..." Light said while he sat back down on his chair. "The police arrest him in absolute secrets' so you wouldn't have heard about him on the TV or the Internet it appears that not even you have access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real I do exist! Now TRY TO KILL ME!" 'What the! Is L trying to get himself killed!?' Light's thoughts yelled at him.

* * *

"What's wrong hurry up, come on right now, Kill me!" L yelled. "What the hell is he doing? L's taking this too far!" One of the police force members said. "He's going to get himself killed at this rate!" Another member yelled. Matsuda stared at the screen for no words. 'What are you trying to do L?" Soricho thought. "Can't you do it?" L said threating questionable tone. "Well Kira it seems that you can't kill me after all...So there are some people you can't kill...You've given me a useful hint..." L spoke more calmly.

* * *

"I can't believe he would go this far..." Light said to himself. "Let me return the favour, I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Even though this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan." L spoke confidently. 'That's where I am! Could Kira be someone I know?! No that's impossible the Kanto region is huge. But...why did L decide to broadcast this in the Kanto region?' Light was speechless.

"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but that seems like that won't be necessary, I now know where you are. If you are wondering the reason why I broadcasted in Japan was because the police treated your first killing an unrelated incident, but in reality your first victim was a suspect in shinshuzku.**(A/N: Idk how to spell it can someone please correct me so I can fix it? Thanks. :D)** Of all of the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks this one's crime was by far the least serious, furthermore his crime was only reported in the inside Japan." 'Wait, I remember seeing that on the news, I-I thought it was just a coincidence seeing as this was the first killing...' Light was confused why the police missed this vital information earlier he didn't want to sound over-confident but he could have defiantly noticed that piece of information...

"I used that information to deduce this much you're in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to Broadcast in the Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be honest I didn't think this would go so well but it won't be long now until i am able to sentence you, **to death.**"

* * *

"...L has...certainly lived up to his reputation..." Matsuda said quietly. "Yes he proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were murders and that his here in Japan." Soricho agreed. "Naturally I am very interested in how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little longer. You can answer all of my questions once I catch you, lets meet again soon...Kira." L finished.

* * *

The broadcast stopped and went back to its normal program. "Wow..." Light put his hand on his head from what he just witnessed that was a lot to take in when that all happened at once.

* * *

"..." "Oh are you lost for words, but you do have to admit this L guy is pretty good. Hyuk hyuk!" Ryuk said while eating an apple "...Really? He really thinks he is going to sentence me to death?" a voice spoke. "Sounds interesting, I accept your challenge L." The voice hissed at the word L as if was venom. 'Each of them has to hunt down the other without the others name or face, and first ones identity is revealed will **die...**' Ryuk took a bite out of his apple. 'Humans are...so much fun...' he laughed at the thought.

"L,"(the voice whispered.)

"Kira," (L whispered.)

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WHEREVER YOUR HIDING AND I WILL ELEMINATE YOU!" (They both yelled at the same time)

"I AM," (the voice yelled.)

"I AM," (L yelled.)

"JUSTICE!" (They both yelled.)

* * *

**A/N: Me: O_o Whoa... ok that took like FOREVER! But I guess it makes up from how long I was gone! :D Some story twists and I've swapped some scenes around to make it less boring. **

**Me:And who was Ryuk with? Was it Kira? **

**You: *Gasp* \(0o0\)**

**Me: Find out next chapter! xD**

**You: Dammit Mara, Y U LEAVE US SO MUCH SUPENSE!? I'VE WAITED A TWO MONTH FOR THIS CHAPTER! \(X_X\)**

**Me: *Trollface* You will have to wait muhahhahah hahahhaha hahaha-**

**Me - Ok... (/O_O)/ ¬(O_e\) UPDATE THE CHAPTER! - You **

**Please review if you want more, and tell me what I can improve on you is free to say your ideas or your thoughts on this story! :D Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! ...Hopefully... xD**

**EDIT: After i uploaded i noticed****that instead of Lind L Tailor It said "Lin. ." WTF? And I quickly made some corrections while I was at it hopefully his name comes out right... -_-**

******EDIT...Again...: OMG i completly forgot to thank the people who reviewed last chapter! :O Ramdom Dawn 14,DiAnna44,Dorianimeyyoailover and ShaydenJones. Thank you for reviewing for chapter 2! :D And for the people who voted if i should continue this thankyou to DiAnna44,Ramdom Dawn 14 and Theoutcast4! You guys are the reason why i continued the story so thank these awesome people! People who will review this chapter will be mentioned next chapter for there awesomeness! :) VIRTUAL COOKIES AND PIES FOR EVERYONE! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**A/N: Hehe, you guys probably didn't expect me to update this quickly! :D I would like to thank Katyuana, Dorianimeyaoilover, Shadyden Jones and Mirei-chan for the reviews! In fact Mirei-chan was one of the reasons why I updated so quickly, I feel honoured to be the first Deathnote fanfiction you have ever read so thank you! ;D it's also mainly because I might be continuing my other story 'L's Past' on the same day as this (maybe.) Check that out if you haven't read it! Well only if you want to of course! xD I also have made a poem based on Lights pov called '10 Reasons Why I Ran' BUT just a warning! It WILL HAVE SPOILERS! So finish the official Deathnote first! xD It's kinda funny why a written a poem really, I normally hate doing poems! xD But I just felt like writing one. :D I have also started another project. (AGAIN, idk why I do this to myself when I haven't even finished this and my other story's yet! xD) But don't worry it won't take up my time for my story(s) because it's technically not a story, this might seems unoriginal but I am planning to do a Deathnote truth or dare called 'Truth or Dare: Deathnote edition' So if you wanna ask or dare any Deathnote character then check that out! :D ANYWAY~ this is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D ALSO There is some slight LightxShiori/Romance in this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Go on! **

**Mara's Disclaimer Double (They're wearing a long blonde wig (My hair irl :D) and a Grean t-shirt and Blue shorts.): *Sigh* This is a fanmade story I does not own Deathnote or any of its characters please support the official release...*walks away in shame***

**L: May I ask why did you get a stunt double?**

**Me: Oh, Disclaimers are boring so when I have enough I get my Disclaimer double to do it for me.**

**L: Who exactly is it? **

**Me: Oh, it was Light. *Continues writing ideas for plot***

**L: ... *Instantly pales and runs to bathroom***

**Me: Huh? What's up with him? OH WELL I think I have finally finished my ideas for the plot! *Clicks fingers and begins typing on laptop* (Sorry if that scared you...I decided to put a bit of humour in the disclaimers so you wouldn't fall asleep of boredom... :c)**

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|** (Like my new bar replacement thingy? :D)

Meanwhile at the ICPO

"Alright let's start with the tip line reports." Shoricho instructed. "Yes sir, up to this point we received three-thousand twenty-nine responses of the murders via telephone and email. Most of these have been curious citizens and prank calls, but there are fourteen people how claim to know Kira or have even seen him. All fourteen accounts were followed up on and carefully documented, however nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly, there were additional twenty-one people who called in claiming to be Kira... We didn't want to rule anything out so; we followed standard procedures and created files for all twenty-one of them..." Mogi finished.

"Thank you, now on to the victim reports." Shoricho commanded. "Yes sir." Another replied as he stood up. "Upon further investigation we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately road to their deaths. Also concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them happened between the hours of four-pm and two-am on weekdays and local time 68% of them happening between eight-pm and twelve pm. Weekends and holidays appear to be the acceptation to this rule as the times of death very much more widely during the week." He finished.

"Thank you for that information is extremely relevant for us; it suggests that given the times of death, Are suspect could very well be a student." L replied. "What makes you think that?" Soricho questioned. Everyone in the room turned at the back of the room to face the laptop. "Based on the fact that Kira's only killing criminals I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic sense of justice, it's highly possible that he may even inspire to be some sort of god-like figure. We're dealing with an individual that has a very childish concept of right and wrong." L explained. By now were whispering to each other about this possible-fact. "Of course this is a mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend you re-examine any assumptions you've made to make sure or not are subject could be a student. We must consider every possibility; I believe that is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira." L answered. "Please a continue with your report." L added.

"Uh-Oh right, does anyone else have something else they would like to add?" Soricho asked, Matsuda slowly raised his hand. "Um, yes sir." Matsuda replied. "What is it, Matsuda?" Soricho wonderd. "Um...Well I'm not saying this to support Kira or commode the murders but, in the last few days around the world. But especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed..." Matsuda finished nervously.**(A/N: Matsuda you idiot Moment 2!)** People around were Matsuda was sitting groaned and sighed. "Um- Well I suppose it makes sense, we've suspected something like this would happen..." Soricho said while putting elbows on the table while slightly leaning into his intertwined hands. "Anything else?" He said quickly. "...No." Matsuda replied while quickly sitting down clearly embarrassed and regretting that comment.

"Well that about sums up are report for today, L?" Soricho said waiting for a reply. "Thank you I feel like we're one step closer to catching Kira. But before I go I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed teams investigating the victims TV news and internet, I would like you to go back and take a closer look at way the victims identities were made public be as fast as possible. In particular I want to know if photos were made public in Japan. I'll leave it to you." L instructed.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

Soricho stretched his arms after the long day he has had working in the Kira investigation and continuing until at least nine without breaks besides Lunch was very tiring. He was glad now that he could head home and see his family. "Chief!" a voice behind him called. He turned around to see Matsuda with two cups of coffee in each hand. "You look like you could use one of these sleeping much?" Matsuda asked while holding out a cup of coffee. "Ah, Thank you that will do the trick." He replied jokingly while sipping his coffee. "I feel like all these late nights are starting to take the toll." He continued. Matsuda was about to drink his coffee when something stopped him from doing so and lowered his coffee.** (A/N: So much talk about coffee... O_e) **"About what I said earlier at are meeting." He started making Soricho lower his coffee. "Well...um- now that I think about it, I'm sure everyone already knew that. I wanted to apologize." He finished. Soricho gave a look that looked like he just told him unicorns were real. (But then again it is Matsuda.)"What on earth are you talking about? Nobody said it would be easy to speak the truth but it has to be done."** (A/N: And that there boy and girls, is why Matsuda was born.)** "Especially if it is something that isn't easy to say." Soricho finished. Matsuda looked up from the ground at him in surprise. "Having said that if had gone on to say we should commend Kira for doing such a great job, then there might have been a problem." He added jokingly. But knowing Matsuda he didn't see though the sarcasm and kept denying that he wouldn't have done that but Soricho just laughed and said he was only joking.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

"So do you think you can try a few on your own?" Light said helping with his sister's maths homework. "Yeah I think I get it. Thanks again Light I still owe you 10 bucks from last time so I'll-" _Ding-dong! _**(A/N: That's what she said! *Bug noise plays in background* ...never mind...)** "Hey, it sounds like dads home!" Sayu excitingly announced running out the door. "Hey at least try the last problem by yourself!" Light yelled as he heard Sayu running back to the door. "I will but maybe after dinner." She replied running down the stairs without another word. "Yeah right..." Light said quietly.

Light walked down stairs to stop at the front door seeing his father being greeted by his mother. "Welcome home Soricho, how was your day?" she asked hanging his coat up for him while he took off his shoes. "Hey glad you could join us for dinner, you hungry dad?" Light spoke he probably should of let him answer his mothers question but he has not been home allot recently. "Yea it's been a long day..." He replied stepping inside.

At the dinner table it was surprisingly too quiet so there was an awkward silence for a few moments. "So Light tell me how are your study's going?" His father asked breaking the silence. "Everything's ok I guess." Light replied. "Ok?! His at the top of his class, my big brothers a genius." Sayu interrupted. "That's my son, were all proud of you Light. So Sayu what did you do at school today?" His mother asked. "Oh well, first we did maths which is probably the most boring lesson of ever~ and then we." Light wasn't really paying that much attention to what Sayu was saying because he was focused on reading his father's expression he looked exhausted, and plus he had been at work for later hours lately.

"Hey Dad everything ok? You look tired." Light asked worried about his father. "Yea, I can't say too much but this case I'm working on...It's really tough." He answered. Light's eyes widen slightly but went back to his normal expression. 'He...he couldn't mean...No that's just stupid...Calm down Light, just because your dads in the ICPO doesn't mean he is working on the Kira case. His probably working on something else...right?' "Light~" Sayu sang. "Uh- Yea." Light replied quickly. 'Dammit why did I stutter hopefully no one will have taken notice of it...' He thought. "I was saying if you could help me finish my homework?" Sayu asked putting on an innocent smile "Please~?" She said putting her hands together and doing her puppy eyes. "Sayu there's only one more question I'm sure you can finish that yourself." Light defended. "But Light~" Sayu whined. "Your brothers right Sayu besides he is very busy studying his entrance exams, you can ask me to help with your homework if you want." His mother offered. "But Light's like the genius I need to learn off of~, he practically knows everything~!" Sayu continued to whine. Light sighed as he took his empty plate to the kitchen.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

Light typed quickly on his computer hacking into his father's computer. He didn't want to, he felt guilty about what he was going to do but he needed to know if his dad was working on the Kira case or not. It was pretty easy seeing as they had a home network, after typing away for a few minutes he finally got the password into his dad's files as well. At least hundreds of files loaded as it accepted the password. Light clicked on one of the files. '...I was right then...' Light finally accepted. Light only wanted to check if his father was on the case, but he couldn't help but read the information. 'So there suspecting that Kira could be a student? Now that I think about it I can't imagine Kira being middle-aged is it possible that Kira's around my age?' Light shivered slightly at the thought and sighed. 'This is none of my business, looking at all these files is making me tired anyway.' He thought as he went back to his normal desktop. He also couldn't help the feeling that he wasn't the only one who saw that information...No he was just being paranoid. Light turned off his computer deciding that he could study for a little while before turning in.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

"WHAT!? I don't believe it another twenty-three victims yesterday, are these confirmed?!" Soricho yelled in surprise. "...Y-Yes." The man finished reporting. "The day before there was another twenty-three victims, His killing one off every hour on the hour." Soricho was completely shocked by this information. 'How...How is this even possible?' He thought. "Considering at this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays, it does lower the theory that are suspect is a student..." The man added. "Yea, but maybe not anyone can skip two days of school" Another man added. "You're missing the point." L started. Everyone gasped in confusion turning to face the laptop **(A/N: How they so stupid!? Who hired these people!? xD)** "It does appear that it is less likely that Kira is a student but that's not the message his sending us, ask yourselves why every hour? And why are all these victims in prisons were there sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe that Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death." He finished. Everyone gasped in realization and whispered to each other. "Ah but something's not right as soon as we began to suspect that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killings changed as if to contradict the theory. Coincidence? No. To convenient. " L added. Soricho was flabbergasted. 'How did I not see that earlier it's so simple!?' Soricho questioned himself. "This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now; this is a direct challenge to_**me**_." L finished.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

Light was walking home from school after finishing another day. "Light!" he heard a familiar voice yell, he turned around to see Shiori running towards him waving with what looked like a phone in her hand. "You dropped your phone by the gates I thought I would return it to you." She said while regaining her breath while holding his phone out "Huh?" Light gave a confused expression while looking through the pocket in his bag he normally keeps his phone to feel just an empty pocket "Oh, that's strange I never remembered dropping it but thank you. You're too kind." He said retrieving his phone while holding back a blush scolding himself at such a comment that wasn't necessary. "Oh, its ok I mean that's what friends are for right?" she said happily walking with him. "Yea, friends." He replied with a smile plastered on his face. 'That's all we'll ever be...' He thought sadly to himself. Shiori wouldn't be interested in him anyway, in class before anyone arrived besides Light, Shiori, her friends and two other guys that were there. She looked like she was talking to her friend's one of her friends and she whispered something and the other girl instantly laughed and bursted _"Hey guys, Shiroi has a crush Shiroi has a-" "NO I DONT!" She instantly backfired while covering her friend's mouth blushing like a tomato. _He felt slightly hurt when that happened. 'I guess that means I should just give up, I mean she only sees me a close friend...' Light mentally sighed. "Light?" he heard Shiroi question making him snap out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he replied quite quickly. 'Dammit why have I been doing stuttering or talking really fast lately?' He thought slightly annoyed. She stopped walking causing Light to turn his head. "Umm...by the way...About what happened in class please don't tell anyone in school about it. I've already convinced everyone else not to tell anyone. It's not that I don't trust you just! Please don't tell anyone..." She said looking down at the ground blushing. "Oh, don't worry about that I won't tell anyone." Light said continuing to walk. "It was quite awkward because...the person I like was actually in that class." She laughed nervously. "Oh its ok you don't have to tell me who it is." Light replied. He really didn't want to have this conversation. "No, it's ok actually I'd like to tell you who it is..."She spoke quietly. 'Why is she doing this?' He thought. "Um...well the thing is...is that...it...it's..." she trailed off in embarrassment and stopped walking.

"**...It's you..."**

_**BA-DUM!**_

Light instantly couldn't feel his legs and was stuck on the spot. 'Wha-What- No I must have misheard or something!' Light thought. "Uh, yea Yue is a pretty awesome guy I can see why you like him." Light replied turning around. "Uh, n-no I don't mean Yue...I mean...**you, Light...**" She said now completely red.

_**BA-DUM!**_

'What-What is-'

_**BA-DUM!**_

'Why is...my chest-'

_**BA-DUM!**_

Light could feel his heartbeat get louder and louder in his ears. 'What the, Get a hold of yourself Light! You're meant to be confident this isn't like you!' He scolded himself.

Shiori noticed the pause for a long time and finally looked up to her surprise seeing Light looking at the other side of the road while a pink blush was on his checks. "...Oh...I um...didn't know that you..." Light said trailing off lost for words. "I'm-I'm sorry, I guess this was just one-sided its ok we can just stay friend's well see you tomorrow Light!" She said quickly while quickly walking the opposite way. "W-Wait!" Light without thinking quickly grabbed her hand which made her stop walking. "Shiroi..." Light started while looking at the ground. "The thing is, I..." 'She likes me too...' "I..." 'Why is that around her I act this way...' "...I." Light looked up from the ground and looked Shiroi into her eyes.

"**...I like you Shiroi."**

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Light...I-" before she could continue, Light pulled her into an embrace. "...I always have...ever since I saw you." Light couldn't he believed he was actually doing this, he never thought accidently dropping his phone on his way out of school would be the best thing his ever done. **(A/N: All because of a phone! xD Also this is so cute! x3) **"Light..." she sighed with relief. Shiroi moved her head from Lights shoulder at the same time Light did as well causing them to be caught into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until Light leaned his head forward slightly tilting his head to the side, as soon as Shiori realized what was happening Light had closed the gap between them and kissed her with his eyes closed. Shiori blushed and her eyes widened in shock, but she slowly lost herself as if she was falling asleep.

Sachiko was walking down the street with her shopping on the way home to she could prepare the dinner for her family; She was humming one of her favourite songs from when she was a teenager. Sachiko walked around the cornor of the path and her eyes widen as she was something she didn't expect. She saw her son and Shiori hugging, she instantly recognized Shiroi because she was a childhood friend that went to play at their house. She noticed Light would have sometimes blushed or stuttered when talking to her and when she wasn't there he kept asking when she would come and visit again. When Light was younger he was easier to read his emotions compared to now. It was obvious that Light liked Shiori. Sachiko gasped and covered her mouth as she saw them kiss lovingly. She smiled and went the opposite direction home deciding to leave them alone. 'My little boy is finally grown up.' She thought happily walking the opposite direction feeling happy for them.

**(/OoO)/ ~ ****|_|**

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW! X3 Well, now the mum knows xD Sorry if some of you guys don't support this pairing I decided to make this a slight LightxShiori I hope you don't mind! :S Anyway OMG NINE PAGES...NINE PAGES!? 3,409 words!? I seriously need to take a break! xD Well that's all for now. Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterous Plan

**A/N: Hello everyone once again! Sorry that I haven't updated in over a week but I have had a massive plot block, aka I don't know where to go from here. Well actually I have had a great idea of what I was going to do but then I had a strange dream about this story in Lights pov. And I decided that what happened could be way better for the story...Well I can't actually tell you the dream because it will spoil the ending...the reason why I have a plot block is because I had to practically change the plot in my mind...literally the ENTIRE PLOT! DONT WORRY THOUGH! The story is exactly the same! This technically won't change anything because you guys can't read my mind. xD But I had to think for at least 5-10 mins what I was going to do. Seriously I might even have to change who Kira is for it to make sense... O_o And...I also have some bad news about my **_**Truth or Dare: Deathnote Edition**__..._**.Sadly it has been taken down...I really didn't want to do this but it was because it was on the 'Reportable Offense!' List. And I really didn't want to get my account banned just because you're not allowed to do Q&A so I apologize... :( But anyway to try and make up for the lost story (sort of) here is chapter 5! :D**

**Disclaimer: **_**Keep calm and read the disclaimer. **_**I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters please support the official realise! :D**

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!- (New bar thingy again :P)

As Light was walking home he couldn't believe what just happened. He kissed Shiori and Shiori likes him back. Even though it was slightly embarrassing to tell her he felt the same way he felt like he just had allot of weight taken off of his shoulders. He also felt uncontrollably happy; it felt as if the world was speeding up. As he was thinking he then realized he was actually sprinting down the street and stopped and looked around checking that no one saw anything. He slightly cringed and started walking again. Although he couldn't help but grin the rest of the way home.

"I'm home!" Light shouted as he closed the door. "Oh welcome home Light." Light's mother Sachiko greeted. Light noticed something slightly different about her though, she seemed a LOT happier than usual. "How was school?" She asked walking back into the kitchen. "It was just the usual" Light tiredly replied sitting on the couch in the living room to also find Sayu watching her favourite TV series starring Hideki Ryuga. "Hey Light!" Sayu greeted. Although she defiantly looked different as well she looked like she was going to laugh. _'What's up with them?'_ Light wondered but decided it was probably nothing. He suddenly heard his mother gasp and quickly walk up to Light. "Wait, Light isn't it cram school tonight!?" She said worried. "What! Dammit sorry mum!" Light exclaimed while swiftly picking up his bag and ran to the front door. "I'll be back later!" He added quickly opening the door. "Wait Light, I can drive you-" But his mother didn't have time to finish her sentence as the door slammed and he started running down the road. _'Dammit, I completely forgot about cram school! How could I be so stupid, I never forget about cram school?!'_ He mentally yelled at himself while running back to the school. Why was his life being so out of order lately?

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Meanwhile at _Unknown_.

"Crunchthere's one thing I don't get, showing them you have connections to the police will make them easier to find you then when they just suspected you were a student." Ryuk pointed out while eating an apple. "Well my real plan is...To get close to L so I can eliminate him." "Huh? How're gonna do that?" Ryuk asked out of curiosity. The mysterious person sighed and turned around to face Ryuk. "You still don't understand human beings; in this world there are very few people that trust each other and it's no different for the police. What's especially important is that L and the investigators probably won't trust each other at all, think about it. Could you trust someone whose own face and name you don't even know? And when L knows that I somehow got my hands on confidential information he will need to find the source of the leak. When that happeneds it will only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface it will appear that L and the investigation team are working together to try and catch me, when in reality L will investigate the police and the police will investigate L. I'm not going to find L...I'll let the police do that for me and when they do that's when I'll eliminate him!" They declared.

"You defiantly do plan things through don't you, but it's very risky won't you get found out?" Ryuk continued questioning and grabbed another apple. "L for now will only be investigated the police and then their families... And even so I won't because I never actually hacked into the police system they have no tracing of me." The person smirked. _'Ryuk told me while flying around because he was bored that he found someone actually hacking into one of the systems and succeeding. And we made a deal if he told me most of the information as long as I repay him a huge supply of apples.'_ The person thought-over. "And I would just like to mention why I did are deal is because you threatened to not buy me apples." Ryuk replied and bit into his apple.

"I know you told me that before. Anyway out of curiosity can you tell me who this person is?" They asked and Ryuk sighed. "I would also like to say I'm not on your side or L's side I'm just a spectator. So no I'm not going to tell you there name. Plus even if I wanted to it's against the rules made by the shinigami king. If I told you there name I would disintegrate into sand." Ryuk answered and the person sighed annoyingly. "I thought you might say something like that so- Wait, did you just say if you broke that rule that you would disintegrate into sand? That means you're not immortal, shinigami can actually die?" The person looked confusingly at Ryuk. "Ah- Uh...I've said too much...I'm not continuing this convocation." Ryuk replied awkwardly and picked up the last apple out of the straw bowl and floated through the wall. "Later!" He quickly added then passed though the wall with the apple landing on the floor. "Ah! My apple!" He exclaimed quickly sticking his head back though the wall. The person quietly laughed and stopped writing in a notebook. "Hey it's not funny!" Ryuk yelled while picking up his apple and then left by going out of the open window instead. "It's a good thing it's the middle of the night over wise I would be worried if people found out about a floating apple in the sky." The person said to themself. "Anyway maybe now I can possibly frame this person if I needed to...Hmm..." The person then continued writing in there notebook.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Meanwhile at the ICPO.

'_So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the taskforce headquarters, this is one fact that cannot be ignored_.' L stood up and looked at his computer screen. _'But what does he get out of all this, what does he hope to achieve?'_. "What's this about?!" L heard someone from his computer interrupting his thoughts. "With all due respect chief...Were resigning" The one on the left of the three people spoke in front of Sorichos desk. People around the room looked away from their work and stared at the situation that was happening in front of them. "We demand that you assign us to a different case, otherwise you can have are badges right here and now." The one on the right threatened. "W-Why? You're good cops?!" Soricho questioned. "Isn't it clear" said the one in the middle of the group. "It's because we value our lives sir" He stated. "And what L says is true, Kira has some ESP-like power that allows him to kill people indirectly from anywhere. Well if I were Kira sir, I would probably want to try and get rid of the people that are trying to catch me. Let's face it he knows he is sentenced to death if he's caught." The officer on the left explained.

"We all sat here while L pulled that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him. Well it was all very impressive at the time but then again L never showed his face or revealed his name for that matter." The officer on the right spoke. "And do you remember L's last request?" The officer in the middle continued. "He asked that we take at how these victims identities were made public and to mainly determine if the photos of the victims were available to the public before their deaths." He then without warning slammed his hands on the table getting everyone by surprise. "Well it turns out he was right every single one of those victims' names and photos were broadcasted on the news to the Japanese public and then they died!" He yelled. "Unlike some of them though were out there investigating this case wearing police ids with are names and photos on them!" He continued to rant. "Anybody with a computer can find out who we are, we don't hide are faces were out in the open!" The officer on the right shouted. "Sir, the truth is that we could be killed by Kira at anytime." The officer on the left spoke remaining calm. "For these reasons we continue to work with this case." He finished and all three of them bowed at the same time. "Excuse us, Cheif." The one in the middle and all three of them walked away towards the door.

"Hey stop!" Soricho stood up from his desk "All of you, hold it right there!" He yelled trying to convince them to stop but it was too late when he heard the door close that they were already gone.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

After the meeting...

"We brought the FBI to Japan four says ago there fully operational as you requested they are now gathering information on the police. " Watari explained. "And this is the complete list?" L asked as he held the piles of paper of profiles of each police officer. "Yes" Watari replied. _'There are one-hundred and forty-one people in the police force that have access to classified information regarding the investigation; I am sure that somewhere in this list of police officers and the people closest to them...'_ L spread the papers out in front of him. _'We will find are suspect' _He finished.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Light was walking home from cram school, sadly he'd already got in trouble for being late seeing as Light was never late. He was exhausted by how much things have happened in one day. He sighed and continued to walk down the quiet street. Although something didn't feel right. Like he wasn't the only one there, he could just be being paranoid but he can't help but feel he's being-

_Step~ _...Watched. He stopped.

He heard someone shifting just ever so slightly; he moved his eyes as far to the left as he could even though he knew it was pointless and impossible that he would be able to see anyone without turning his head. Light started to slightly panic but kept calm and continued walking as if he hadn't noticed.

He shut the front door being greeted by his mother and sister, his father wasn't home because he was staying at work again so the three of them had dinner. Afterwards Sachiko washed the dishes and Sayu did her homework in her room. Light closed his bedroom door and slightly opened his closed curtain windows to see he was correct and was being followed. 'Who would be following me, and why?' He blended well into the shadow of the walls but Light being observant could tell that there was a slight shape of a figure by the edge of the walls shadow. 'I hope I don't have some crazy fan girl stalker following me.' Light sighed and decided to deal with the situation tomorrow.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

The Next Day

_Ring-Ring~_ "Hello this is Soricho Yagami, Chief of the NPA" Soricho answered to the phone. "Another six inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks? ...It's him...What?" Sorichos eyes widen at what he was just told making others turn around and look at him. "B-Bizarre behaviour before they died!" Soricho yelled in shock while others gasped at the news. "Could you be more specific? What do you mean so they didn't just die from heart attacks?!" Soricho asked.

"No what I'm saying is they all died from heart attacks but it wasn't quite that simple." The officer said examining a picture. "Before one of them died he...He drew a pentagram on the wall of his cell using his own blood...Another left a letter but it doesn't seem to be a will or anything meaningful. And as for the third victim he escaped from his cell and ran all the way to the staff bathroom before he died..." The officer finished nervously.

."What happened Watari?" L spoke as he had left the room earlier not knowing what had happened. "Three more heart attack victims...But the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen this far." He reported. "What do you mean different?" L asked. "I'm sending you a letter as well as pictures taken from the other two victim's scenes." L paused from a moment but finally responded. "...Ok." And as soon as that he was sent three shocking photos, he started by first reading the letter. _'It sounds like he was afraid that Kira would find him. It's believable that are victim might of been generally afraid and wrote this but...We know Kira can control the time of death what if he can also determine actions in a moments leading up to death In which case...'_ L decided he was going to do next.

"Chief." Soricho heard L speak through the computer making him stand up. "We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media, as far as there concerned these are just heart attacks." L continued. "I have reasons to believe that Kira was performing some kind of test using these criminals. And if that's the case we will only be giving him the results if this information was released to the public" L finished. "Right, I understand." Soricho responded. "So now he's experimenting with his victims." One of the officers said. "Horrible" The officer next to him commented. "He's playing with people's lives as if all this was a game. It's unforgivable!" Soricho was disgusted by what Kira was doing.

'_If Kira is really using criminals as test subjects...What is he trying to achieve?' _L thought while resting his head on his wrist.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Light didn't have school today it being a Saturday but he was bored out of his mind. He read a few books and chatted online with his friends **(A/N: I just realised I haven't done one of these for ages! xD But ****if you guys don't want me putting Author notes in-between the story then please tell me. :)**** Anyway as I was saying I know Light was a bit of a loner seeing as he doesn't really hang out with his so called "friends" and stays in his room all day. But I wanted to make him actually care for people unlike in the original so yea. :D)** but became bored quite quickly. He also noticed his stalker had disappeared and he hoped it would stay that way. He has had this happen a few times before with a group of girls giggling behind him thinking they weren't being noticed and then usually left once he was in his house. But never in the middle of the night. It was slightly creepy...It must of been a really crazy fan...But soon enough they will get the message and leave him alone now that he has a girlfriend-'Wait girlfriend?! What am I thinking? She didn't even ask so I'm not her boyfriend...right?' Light blushed slightly at the possibility of being Shiroi's...boyfriend...

Deciding to leave the subject **(A/N: *Flips table*) **he thought of what he could do for some reason the Kira case was the first thing that came to his mind. He became tempted and got up from lying down on his bed and sat in his chair and started hacking into his dad's computer.

His eyes widened with shock he saw three pictures about three different victims, one of a suicidal letter a victim wrote, another victim dead in a bathroom. But the most disturbing was the pentagram in the shape of a circle and a star inside the circle made out of the victims own blood. _'This is sick...Kira is playing with people's lives. They may be criminals but this is just disgusting!' _Light was disgusted and felt slightly sick at what he was seeing. _'Can Kira control actions as well as time of death? How is all of this even possible...? The media will probably just announce this on the news as another heart attack. It could be because it might disgust the public and make some people panic. But it could also be that Kira probably used these criminals as a test and not wanting to give Kira the results.' _He also noticed there were three other victims, although they just died of normal heartattacks. Light decided to leave it for now and went down for a bag of potato chips/crisps.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

'_If Kira used those criminals to conduct an experiment of some sort it means his about to start something, If he moves now there's a good chance they someone from the FBI will notice someone acting suspiciously. But perhaps he has a different goal all in mind together? Could the pentagram and this letter be some kind of message...? L slightly gasped when he noticed something in the letter._ _'Is this it?' _L noticed if you read it sideways you get_ "L did you know?"_

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"That's what the report said?" the person asked. "Yea now give me my apples!" Ryuk demanded. The person threw an apple at Ryuk he caught it and started madly eating it. The person then placed a pile of apples in a straw bowl for him. "Alright time for the real thing" The person said typing on their laptop. "Real thing?" Ryuk asked chewing on the apple. "For a few days this guy has followed me, I guess I am under suspicion of being Kira. He wasn't following me yesterday so I'm guessing I am not the only suspect. I need to find my stalkers name so I can get rid of him before he can find out who I really am." They replied. "Oh I see, but I still don't understand how you're going to plan on finding out his name." Ryuk responded. "Yesterday this drug addict tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful, he attacked a few people then ran away empty handed I'll use him in my plan" the person said while picking up there phone. "I know its last minute but I'm quite popular around my school." They said while putting the phone there ear. "Eh?" Ryuk was confused about what they were talking about.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Light finished his bag of potato chips/crisps and turned off the TV he lied down on the couch. It was to quiet being by himself, his mother went shopping and his sister was at a friend's house for a sleepover seeing as her last year in primary school was almost over. Light picked up his phone to see if he had got any messages from his friends with nothing else to do. He read through messages he had received from his friends.

_To: Yagami Light_

_From: Kawabata Toru_

_Sent: 2003/12/11 011:38_

_RE: Goodluck!_

_I know this is early but good luck in the entrance exams Light! :) I know you will do great! :D_

_-Toru_

_To: Yagami Light and __3 __other people_

_From: Yukawa Haruhi_

_Sent: 2003/12/11 09:24_

_Studying for entrance exams, I asked if Shiroi would tutor me but she still seems mad about what happened in class yesterday. xS I was wondering if one of the four of you would offer to tutor me if it's not too much. :) I'll pay 20 bucks for each tutoring session! :D Thanks! 3_

_To: Yagami Light and __5__ other people._

_From: Hitachi Yue_

_Sent: 2003/12/10 18:47_

_Guys, you can never guess what happened today! Toru and I arrived to class early and apparently according to Haruhi...Shiori has a crush on a guy and her reaction was hilarious! xD I wonder who it is though? :P_

Light was slightly pissed off about Yue making fun of Shiroi but he decided to let it go. Light felt like maybe he could invite his friends on a group outing. He called Toru but he was helping tutor Haruhi on her studying. He then called Yue but he ended up shouting down the phone ranting that he was sleeping and why he would call this early. _'Yue does realize it's almost twelve right?' _He thought. Most of the other people on his phone were his friend's friends or people he didn't really know too well. The only person left was...Shiori... _'Well I guess I wouldn't be bad if it was just me and Shiroi...But then wouldn't it be...a date?' Light slightly blushed at the thought. 'What, of course not! I mean were just best friends having a friendly outing right? But...were not just friends anymore right?' _Light thought staring at his phone.

"_T-The person I like is...__**is you Light."**_

"_I __**like**__ you Shiroi."_

Light had not been able to hold back a blush that spread around his cheeks. _'Why did I say something like that right in front of her?! And why am I reacting like a high school girl! Now she knows everything...' Light clicked Shiroi's name._

_**Would you like to call '**__**Akino Shiroi'**_

**Yes**** No**

'Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to ask her on a date...But what the hell am I supposed to say?' Light thought. People thought he was the 'player' type of guy were you flirt with all the girls and go out with them, people thought Light was the type of guy that had a new girlfriend every week. But he doesn't know why people think that, he has never even had a girlfriend! In fact Shiori was his first kiss as well. It may sound sad but Shiori was his childhood friend and was only interested in her. _'I guess she won't mind right? All I have to say is if she would like to come out on a date with me...just a few simple words.' _Light took a deep breath._ 'Ok.' _Light clicked yes and waited for Shiroi to answer the phone.

"..._Click~ _Hello?" Shiroi's spoke through the phone. "Hey Shiroi it's me Light." 'So far so good.' He thought. "Oh! H-Hey Light...How are you?" She asked. "I'm good...You?" Light answerd. "I-I'm fine." She replied. _'Ok now's my chance...'_ "Hey um- Shiori I was just wondering if..." Light trailed off. "Yes?" Shiori questioned. "If you'd like to..." _'Dammit Light its only w few words just say it!'_ "I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere like a friendly outing." _'NOOO~!' _"Ah-Oh well um sure..." Shiroi trailed off with a slightly disappointed tone. "W-Wait that's not what I meant! I-I meant...Would you like to go somewhere like...a date." He finally managed to speak now biting his lower lip waiting for a reply. There was a few moments pause until Shiroi broke the silence. "L-Light I...I'd...love to go out on the date with you." Shiori very nervously replied. "Really?" Light asked in disbelief. "...Yes." She spoke again.

**A/N: oooo~ Light is going on a date with Shiroi~! x3 I know this is OOC for Light but I wanted to make him slightly shyer, but he will eventually be his confident self in time. :P Plus it makes it cute! :3 And thank you ****Shayden Jones, Dorianimeyaoilover and Mirei-Chan for reviewing! :D I love to read everyone's reviews because it makes me realize I am doing a decent job at writing! :D I'm sorry it took awhile for the chapter but it's because I am currently working on a school project, but the school holidays is almost over soon! Noo! D: So I will try and post as many chapters as I can! :D Please review to tell me what I can improve on or how you like the story so far, even if it dislikes something about the story I will take it as advice to improve my writing and plot/story skills. :P I also apologize that there is a double space in the some of writing even though I only pressed space once. Sorry! xS Anyway see you next chapter! XD **


	6. Chapter 6: My Name Is-

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit, I have been busy with some school projects and other stuff. :P I should be finishing my project but...whatever! xD I really wanted to update :P Thank you Di Anna 14, Shayden Jones, Mieri-Chan and Guest...Man how strange does that sound..."And Guest!" xD Well anyway the dude called themselves Guest so...Thanks! XD (Btw I wasn't being mean or anything, please don't take offense. xS) And...t-that's it...like...that's it...I have nothing else to say. O.o Hehe! X) Well anyway enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLEH BLAH...BLEH!...Meow...I don't not own Deathnote or any of its characters! (Sorry I was writing the whole thing while I was hyper! xD)**

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Light walked along the path to the bus stop were Shiroi and Light planned to meet. They decided to go to Spaceland seeing as Shiroi hadn't been there as a child, and if possible they might go see a movie as well. As he walked down he saw Shiroi texting on her phone. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a pale pink coat with white fake fur on the hood. She was also wearing some black heeled boots which went quite good with what she was wearing. _'She must have put a lot of effort in picking an outfit._' Light thought. Light was wearing a black shirt with a cream jacket and cream pants to go with the jacket. He was also wearing some white trainers. **(A/N: Sorry if my describing of clothing is bad/not clear. If it sounds wired just imagine what they were wearing in episode 4.)**

Shiori looked up from her phone and smiled. "Light!" She called waving her hand. _'Well, this is it...'_ Light thought. "Sorry did I keep you waiting?" Light asked. "No not at all I just got here." She said with a smile putting her phone away. "Oh, and the bus should be here soon. I'm so excited!" She said pulling him towards the bus stop. "H-Hey!" Light said in a joking tone. '_She seems slightly different than before, maybe she is just generally excited for Spaceland?' _Light wondered.

As they waited Light noticed another person walking to the bus top. It was a guy, he had dyed dark red hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a cap and a jacket similar to Lights. He was talking on the phone with somebody. The bus finally arrived and the two of them got on the bus followed by the other guy, Light and Shiroi sat decided to sit by the back. "Oh Hey, over here." A girl doing hand gestures for the redheaded guy to sit next to her. "I was wondering when you would show up." The girl said happily. They sat by the front. She had a red hoodie and blue jeans and you couldn't see her face from the angle she was sitting but she had black hair. **(A/N: I was too lazy to do more describing... =_=)**

"Wait Light" Shiori interrupted his thoughts. "I thought you said you weren't going out until entrance exams were over?" Shiori asked slightly concerned. "Oh that was before on the national practise exams." Light replied. That was partly true, but the main reason was that he wanted to see Shiroi. She giggled at his reply. "Wow, your defiantly going to pass Light." She said looking out the window.

The rest of the way Light and Shiroi continued talking. Light wasn't paying too much attention to the convocations, not that he wasn't interested he loved talking to her. But it was almost if the sound was gone from the world. He stared at Shiroi as she talked to him even though he couldn't really hear the words. The sun reflected on her face and the view of the fields and trees made a background almost looking as if the whole thing was a picture.

She...looked...

"Beautiful." Light said subconsciously.

"W-What?!" Shiroi said surprised with a blush on her cheeks. Light came back to his senses and blushed slightly at what he accidently said. "Uh- I mean! The view outside, because I live in the city I don't normally see lots of nature." Light quickly spoke avoiding eye contact with her. "Oh, I-I guess" she spoke nervously.

Later on they arrived back to the city areas and stopped at another bus stop. A suspicious man with his hands in his pockets walked on the bus and started walking to the front of the bus. Suddenly the sound of reloading a gun was heard and pointed to the bus drivers head. "Ah!" The bus driver exclaimed in surprise, "Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!" The suspicious man threatened. Everyone on the bus gasped in surprise. Shiori immediately grabbed onto Lights hand in shock. _'A bus jacking! You've got to be kidding me!' _Light thought intertwining his hand with Shiroi's to keep her calm. "Everybody shut up! If anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head" The suspicious man continued to threaten. "Listen to me buddy; I know you got the number for Spaceland office on ya'! Call them!" He yelled. "O-Ok!" The bus driver said picking up the phone. "This-This is Sasaka c-calling from Bus 174." The driver said into the phone. "Tell them what's goin' on and no tricks either!" The suspicious man said pressing the gun closer to the drivers head. "M-My bus has been hijacked a-and he's holding a g-gun to m-my head!" He yelled to frightened to talk. "Give me that!" The suspicious man yelled snatching the phone off of him. "You heard him now you listen up! Have a female staff member bring all of Spacelands cash from yesterday, I know it's there! Have of meet two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all or try to get the police involved I swear I will **kill** every one of these passengers!" He finished and thrown the phone on the floor smashing it with his foot. By now Shiroi was shaking with fear keeping her eyes closed as tight as possible. Light tapped her leg and showed her a note.

_Shiori, don't be scared as soon as he turns around I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand._

"No Light that's too dangerous." She whispered "Don't be stupid, that's risky." A man's voice said. At first Light thought someone was talking to him but he saw the man a few rows in front of the bus one seat behind the couple he saw before. "If it comes to that I'll take care of it" He continued. The rest of the convocation was too hard to follow with all three of them being quiet. He saw the man behind them take out some sort of badge and show it to them both but Light couldn't see what was on the badge.

"Shut the hell up you old hag! You want me to shoot you right now!?" The suspicious man threatened pointing a gun at the old lady. '_Wait that's right! This guy...his face was just all over the local news a few days ago. Some junky who tried to rob a bank and ended up killing three people before he got away...' _Light realised how dangerous this man was. "Don't move you little punk!" The criminal yelled pointing at the couple a few rows in front of him. He walked up to their row and picked up a piece of paper he read and threw the paper back at them. "Stupid Kid!" He yelled walking down to the front of the bus. Light being too focused in his thoughts he didn't see who dropped the paper, but that's not important he needed to keep Shiroi safe.

"Huh? AH! W-Who the hell are you!? You in the very back what do you think you're doing!?" The criminal turned around pointing the gun at thin air. "D-Don't mess with me!? H-How long have you been hiding back there!?" He yelled. _'W-What the hell? Who is he talking to?_ Light said looking behind him seeing no one in the back he then became extremely worried if he was talking about them. Light tightened his grip to Shiori's hand. "S-Stay there you-you keep away from me you freak!" He yelled at thin air with his hands pulling the trigger back. _'This man is a drug addict; this isn't good he's hallucinating!'_ Light thought. **"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"** The man a few rows down behind the couple yelled. People panicked and covered there heads leaning forward in their seats. Light immediately wrapped his arms around Shiroi making them quickly lean forward with Lights back protecting her.

"GET AWAY!" The criminal yelled shooting a bullet that went right through the window. He then screamed and continued to shoot at the window until the whole window smashed. Light hugged Shiroi tighter feeling some of the glass land on his back. The criminal continued to scream pulling the trigger even though he ran out of bullets. The man infront of the couple ran up to the criminal as he turned away grabbing the bus drivers sholders. "Stop the bus! LET ME OFF!" he yelled clinging to the driver causing the driver to crash to the side of the wall. Light heard the criminal run off the bus and he slowly pulled Shiori up expecting it to be all over when suddenly a sound of a car's wheels stopping was heard. "AHHH-" BANG_._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Silence.**

The bus driver had a horrified look on his face and the man chasing him stood by the entrance pale with his mouth slightly agape. Light and Shiori saw the criminal get hit by a car, His blood slowly spilled out of his body.

**...**

Everyone exited the bus and some people were on their phones and others whispering. He saw the man from earlier talk to the couple from before and then he ran off. Light and Shiori walked across a empty bridge on their way home deciding not to go to Spaceland. Some glass had landed on Light's back earlier from the window braking on the bus but his jacket had protected his back, but the price was he now had his new jacket ruined. As they walked Shiori clung onto Light's arm shivering with a horrified look. Shiori?" Light said quietly she then instantly grabbed his jacket and cried into his shirt. "Light...I-I was-s so sc-scared!" She cried sobbing into his shirt. Light slowly wrapped his arm around Shiori's back with his head lightly leaning on top of her head. "It's ok Shiori, I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered. She calmed down slightly and looked up with her tear streaked face. "B-But Light when he yelled about someone in the back we were the only ones at the back. I couldn't open my eyes no matter what a-and I thought he was talking about you because you instantly squeezed your hand around m-mine! I-I-I thought I was going to lose you I was scar-"Shiori was interrupted by warm lips pressed against hers. She blushed and calmed down letting go of Light's jacket moving her hands around the back of Light's head feeling how soft his hair was. Light pulled back and their foreheads rested against each others. Light then smiled while looking into Shiori's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly. "And no matter what happeneds I will protect you..." Light whispered their lips practically touching. Shiori smiled and Light smiled back both of them slightly blushing as both of them were intertwining their hands tightly. 'She's so cute.' "Come on, let me walk you home." Light said still holding Shiori's hand as they both walked home side by side.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

Naomi was calmly reading a book in her apartment until she heard the door open. She looked up her see your fiancé Raye Penber. "Hey welcome back" she said putting down her book and Raye sighed throwing his coat on the double bed. "What a day..." He said tiredly walking towards a chair. "Raye what's the matter something happened didn't it?" Naomi guessed standing up from her chair. "I've never heard you sigh like that" She added walking to the kitchen. "Yea the bus I was on got hijacked." Raye said loosening his tie. Naomi froze for a few seconds until she turned around facing him. "A bus jacking?!" She said in shock. "Some junky robbed a bank two days ago and I guess he wanted to try taking on a bus today." Raye replied. "I didn't think this kind of thing happened here" He added. "So you were already riding the bus when the hijacker got on?" Naomi asked continuing to place the tea cups on the counter. "Yea, and in the end the guy freaked out and jumped off the bus and got hit by a car." Raye explained. Naomi froze "...Did he die?" she finally managed to ask. "...Yea probably...I couldn't really stick around to see what happened to him." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You know..." Naomi placed the two cups of tea on the table and looked at him. "It's a little hard to believe that was all a coincidence don't you think" She stated seriously. "What do mean?" Raye asked looking up at her. "Think about it you got on that bus because you were investigating someone right? And now you're telling me this criminal is most likely dead. Doesn't that suggest that you-" "Thats enough." Raye interrupted her and sighed. "Look darling you and I know you used to be one of the best agents in the FBI But now you're my fiancé Naomi we talked about this...You're not and agent anymore so just leave it alone." Raye said raising his voice slightly. "But-" "No, you wouldn't get involved with the Kira case and you wouldn't do anything dangerous that's what we decided so you could come with me and meet your parents in Japan!" He slightly yelled. "You do remember that don't you?" He asked. "...Yea I guess your right...It's just- force of habit...Sorry about that..." Naomi replied with a depressed tone. "...No I should be sorry I shouldn't have risen by voice...let's just, forgot about it." Raye apologized.

"Anyway once we have a few kids running around you'll probably be so busy you'd forget you were ever an agent." Raye slightly laughed changing the subject. "You might be occupied with different things too" Raye added picking up his cup of tea; Naomi smiled and picked up her cup of tea. "Anyway more importantly tell me how I can convince your dad I'm worthy of his daughter, Kira doesn't scare me half as much as he does." Raye laughed making Namoi laugh aswell.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"Oh, let me guess you're about to write down the name of that agent aren't you?" Ryuk asked hovering through the wall. "Not yet, I'm going to wait one week before writing his name. If he dies right after meeting me I will only be drawing attention to myself" the person replied. "I'll write his name once I have given him time to investigate more people with ties to the police it will be less obvious that way." They added. "In the meantime I think I will use those inmates I've kept alive to play around with L a little more." They added.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

_Beep-Beep _"L" Watari said in a strong tone. "Hm?" L walked over to his computer in the middle of the dark room. "Another victim...This one has left what appears to be a suicide note." Watari reported. "Please send it to me" L said calmly. Instantly a small image of the note appeared on L's screen he read the top seeing if this was another message and was shocked.

_God's of Death_

'_God's of Death? L do you know...gods of death...Is he trying to tell us gods of death exist?'_ L wondered. "Listen Watari, tell the police to monitor prison population closely for the next few days." L spoke into the microphone. "Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us." "Understood." Watari said and immediately went off of the screen.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

One week later...

"This place is crawling with humans, are you gonna do it here?" Ryuk asked. "Let's just say you're about to see all the results of all the research and experiments I've been doing for the past few days." They whispered so they wouldn't draw attention to anyone walking by. "Experiments?" Ryuk questioned. "Yea, I've been using known criminals who live in this part of town to test out different killing methods and I've learned allot about the Deathnote. For example, if I write the cause of death and the circumstances leading up to it i can add a name afterwards and it will still happen." They whispered. _'ooo~ Even I didn't know that one...' Ryuk thought surprised by the new information._

"He's here." They said quickly putting up there hood. "Right on time." They added waiting for the FBI investigator Raye Penber to walk past; as soon as he did they followed behind him. "Mr. Raye Penber." The person said changing his tone of voice so it wasn't recognisable. "Hm?" Raye stopped and was about to turn around but then. "Don't turn around or your dead...I am Kira." The person stated. Raye gasped and his eyes widened. "That's right, don't turn around or put your hands in your pockets I won't hesitate to kill you here." Kira threatened. _'I-It couldn't be...This voice...I've heard it somewhere.' _Raye thought. "But first I'm gonna prove to you that I'm Kira. Do you see the man other there working at the coffee shop?" Kira spoke. Raye turned his head to see a man with glasses cleaning the floor. "That's right the one swiping the floor I'm gonna kill him just for you" Kira stated. "B-But how?"And as if on cue the man suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. People around the area gasped and some screamed others quickly walked away and some crowded around the shop. "I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him, I figured if I didn't kill at least one person you wouldn't believe me. Although that man has been repetitively charged for sexual assault he has managed to avoid conviction every time due to lack of evidence, he was a menace to society he got what he deserved." Kira almost growled.

"I can only assume that L has already informed you of this that I can't kill someone who I haven't seen I have to know there face. Which means of course I can easily kill everyone here if I wanted too, go ahead and choose someone if you want." Kira finished. "D-Don't do it, I believe you. You're Kira..." Raye said. "I'm sure you care about your loved ones then any of these people here. Imagine how you'd feel if one of them was killed just because you refused to corporate, I think you should consider them the real hostages at the moment." Kira told Raye. Raye's eyes widen in shock and fear. "H-How do you know about her?" Raye questioned. Kira smirked at finding out the new piece of knowledge; Kira did know his family's names but never knew he had a lover. "You seem surprised; I've been investigating you and if you don't go exactly as I say she will die" Kira lied using the newfound knowledge to their advantage. "And so will the rest of your family including you and thats a promise." Kira threatened actually speaking the truth. "I-I understand just tell me what you need me to do..." Raye spoke being forced to corporate.

"...I see you've got your laptop with you...I want the files containing the identity's of all the FBI agents that came to Japan." Kira instructed. "...I do have my laptop with me, it's the one I use for work but I don't have the files you're looking for. **(A/N: Hehe. :P) **Raye replied hoping that Kira would leave him alone. "Alright, then take this envelope" Kira held out a medium-sized folder out to the agent but not far enough so he could see their hand. "Huh?" Raye pulled the envelope into his view in front of him. _'Dammit, Kira's planned this out in case I didn't have the files...Kira has been very prepared for this plan...' _Raye thought looking at the files. "First, take the transceiver out of the envelope then put the ear piece in and await my instructions." As soon as they finished their sentence Kira walked backwards out of the way of the agents view, Raye opened the envelope and pulled out the transceiver. _'A transceiver? This thing looks like a toy, meaning there will be no record of this transmission anywhere...And it allows us to have a converse distance even underground.'_ Raye thought as he put on the earpiece. "Alright, now get on the Anoanota Line, inner or outer route it doesn't matter which direction you take." **(A/N: Again, I don't know how to spell Japanese places. Sorry! XC)** Kira spoke.

The agent made his way to the train station and waited for the next train to arrive. "I'll be close by at all times which means I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train take a spot and don't take your eyes off it if I see you looking around I will kill you. Once you board the train I want you to take the seat closest to the doors, if its occupied wait until it's free." Kira's voice instructed through the muffled speaker. As soon as they finished the sentence the train had arrived into the area and stopped to board passengers.

He eventually found an area to sit and awaited Kira's instructions. _'This is crazy...But I have no choice! I can't let Kira kill Naomi or any of my family!' _"Now I'm going to ask you something If i have even the slightest suspicion you're not being honest your girlfriend is as good as dead." Kira threatened interrupting his thoughts. "How Many FBI agents are currently in Japan? Speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious" Kira commanded. "...I believe its four teams, three agents' pair team for a total of twelve" Raye responded. "Ok, now take the paper out of the envelope." _'Papers? Huh...What...is this?'_ Raye looked at the papers confusingly. The paper was covered with a folder with the folder having twelve cut-out boxs revealing some of the lined paper. "Of those twelve agents you mentioned, I want you to write down the name of your superior the one who is heading the investigation in the space at the very top of the page." Kira instructed. Raye picked up the pencil that was inside of the folder and started writing. _'What is the meaning of this? What is he after? Let's face it he hasn't really left me any choice besides it's not like he can kill them only using just their names.' _Raye wondered. Little did he know that Kira was only on the other right side of the indoor in another section of the train. "Next take out your laptop and turn it on, any minute now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment, it contains the names and photos of all the FBI agents currently active in Japan." Kira continued.

Raye froze in shock by the impossible prediction Kira had just said indeed Kira was right and almost instantly he received the file. _'Th-This is! How did-!?' _"Now, one by one you're going to look at each photo and write their names in the space provided you're going to do this for each agent" Kira informed him. _'It doesn't make sense.' _Raye thought writing down the names. _'If Kira's got the names already why use me!? What is Kira planning to do with it?'_ Raye closed his laptop finishing all of the names. "Good, It looks like you've finished now put the transceivers and all the papers back into the original envelope and place it on the rack directly above your head" The voice commanded. "After that, you're going to stay in your seat and ride the train for at least another thirty minutes. When you are absolutely certain that nobody will notice you leaving without the envelope you can get off the train." Kira finally finished.

Raye had placed the envelope above the rack as Kira instructed and waited. _'I know that voice! Why on earth can I not remember who it belongs too!?'_ Raye thought trying to recognise the voice. The train had finally stopped and when everyone left the train the agent left his seat and walked out the doors. _'Kira...Who are you?!' _and suddenly he stopped walking feeling a loud thump in his ears and a sudden pain in his chest. He gripped his chest and lost his balance falling to the floor on his knees supporting himself with his left hand, he tried to breath but it was no use. As soon as he heard the train doors closing he needed to know his killer's identity at least before it was too late. Falling on his side and using all of his last strength he pulled himself facing towards the train to see the unexpected. "...Maemi Ak-?" "Farewell Raye Penber." Maemi said interrupting his last words. _Bang~_ (Sound of doors closing.) ...

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"L... you have a call from the director of the FBI..." Watari spoke in a depressed tone. "It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of the agents of FBI are now dead." The director said in an annoyed tone in English. "All twelve died of heart attacks. I assume Kira is behind this..." He then sighed and continued to speak. "Look I'm sorry but...It's already decided were calling off are investigation" He finished.

Ten minutes later...

"I Have Chief Yagami on the line." "L I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him it seems that you were arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the taskforce." Soricho spoke calmly. "Yes...I did." L answered; he knew what was coming next. "Then how do you explain this, are we now suspects on our own investigation." He said slightly raising his voice. "I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity." L replied. "I cannot except that!" Soricho raised his voice. "I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us!" Soricho yelled.

"The very people working on you on this case!" He continued. "Hear that, I knew all along we couldn't trust that guy." One of the officers said. "More importantly Kira killed those FBI agents didn't he?" Another spoke "It's obvious he will kill anyone that gets in his way criminals or not." He replied. "So much for his sense of justice he's a murderer." Another officer added.

Beep-Beep "We have another victim, a note was found at the scene" Watari told.

"_L did you know..."_

"_Gods of Death..."_

"_Love apples." The person repeated._

_Love apples_

'_Dam you Kira!' L cursed in his mind._

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"He's dead..." Naomi said making a streak of tears leak out of her eyes. "Raye's dead...No...It was murder...He was murdered by Kira..." She said crying into the pillow of her bed.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"Um so what's with the meeting dad?" Sayu asked. They were all sitting at the dinner table because Soricho said he had something important to say. "...I figured you were going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation well I'm currently in charge of it." Soricho admitted. "Huh?"Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion at his sudden comment. Sayu looked up in surprise "What are you serious? That's totally awesome dad you're the best cop ever!" Sayu said in excitement. "That's not quite the point I'm trying to make." He responded. "Huh?" Sayu tilted her head in confustion. _'What? I know dad was working in the investigation already but...Why would he admit it now?'_ Light thought. "The truth is...The FBI sent twelve of their agents here to Japan to assist us in finding Kira...And all of them...Died yesterday." He finished.

"Does that mean all of this was done by Kira?" Light asked in shock, he knew that the answer to that question was obviously a yes. But he never heard about FBI agents coming to investigate when he hacked into his dads computer, 'It must of been kept secret from them but why?' Light wondered. "What?" Sayu said in shock. "What I'm saying is Kira might kill anyone that is trying to catch Kira." Soricho spoke."His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen, many detectives have already quit." Soricho finished. "Dad you should quit too! What if he gets you!?" Sayu yelled. "That's right your life is so much more important than some job-" Sachiko tried to convince him. "I can't." Soricho interrupted. "I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph." He spoke determined not to leave. "But dad you..." Sayu trailed off. "Please dear..." Sachiko begged.

**...**

"I think it's honourable of you dad." Light stood up from his chair. "I'm proud to be able to call you my father." Light said encouragingly. "And if anything should ever happen to you I will find Kira." Light said opening the door and turned around. "And make sure he gets **executed**." And with that said Light closed the door leaving the three of them staring at the door in surprise.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals, he will kill anyone who opposes him it's quite possibly we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your familys and all the other you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation now is the time." Soricho announced. "You won't be demoted if you chose not to stay you have my word. But if you're not absolutely sure then we don't need you have to be willing to fight against him even if that means giving the ultimate sacrifice...That is all." He finished. On their break people where discussing if to continue working with the case or not. "So what are you going to do?" An officer asked the other cop. "I'm not sure." He replied.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

"Oh yea that's him alright there's no doubt about it" the bus driver said pointing at the photograph. "I remember him because he told us all to get down from the gunfire... I'm sorry but I don't really remember any of the other passengers." He said passing back the photo. "I see, well thanks for talking with me anyway I appreciate it." Naomi thanked taking the picture.

'_It's a bit of a long shot but if what I am thinking is right, Kira could of been one of the passengers on the bus that day.'_ Namoi thought as she walked down the road. _'...If that is the case then I know he is close enough to use this bus route.' _She thought arriving at her apartment.

-!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!-

After the lunch break Soricho prepared himself for the worst and finally opening his eyes only revealing five men in front of him. "Five men, huh?" Soricho said leaning back in his seat. "Well six including myself" He corrected. "Still I am very great full to see that there are as many as five of you here willing to risk your lives to face evil." Soricho stated. Even though it wasn't a lot, it was better than nothing he was actually scared if he would be the only one in the room. "The fact you have chosen to stay means you have a big sense of justice, I trust all of you" L's robotic voice spoke through the computer. "H-Hold on a second" the officer known as Aizawa Shuichi stood up.** (A/N: IMPORTANT! His first name is Shuichi but most people will get confused if I call him Shuichi so I will call all the task force by the last name except for Lights dad/Soricho when in narrator form but when his someone is speaking they might use his last name depending on the person. Also I am putting their family name first and then there first name because in Japan I'm not sure why but it's like that, if you don't understand here is an Example: Yagami Light.) **"L just said he just decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?" Aizawa stated. "Look L" The officer known as Ide Hideki spoke. "All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice, so I hope you understand what this means were really sticking up are necks out here!" Ide said raising his voice. "But you never have to show your face do you! You just give thee orders. I don't understand how you can expect us to work alongside us under these conditions. " Aizawa complained.

The room went quiet for a few seconds before Soricho finally broke the silence. "L if all of us are going to work together on this investigation and you truly meant about what you said trusting the six of us...Could you come here so we can all meet in person?" Soricho asked. "...The thought had already crossed my mind after all I did day I trusted all of you." As soon as L said that Watari turned the computer around for the others to see that L had written the address of where he was staying. Everyone in the room gasped slightly in surprise of L's unexpected action.

Half an hour later they arrived at the address at a hotel.

They were all standing inside the building by of the entrance in the middle of the night L also made sure that he wanted them here before midnight when it struck the new year of 2004. "Why is he seeking are help now?" Ide questioned. "There's only six of us he solved all these difficult cases by himself in the past so what makes this one so different? The way L's been conducting things so far the odds are he is going to get a stand in or a proxy of some sorts instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever know." Ide told the five of them surrounding him. "A proxy, huh? Well it is possible..." Aizawa repeated put his hand to his chin. "I believe L, I think we can trust him." The officer stepped forward known as Matsuda Touta. **(A/N: I know we've already introduced Matsuda but I will give him a proper introduction. :P) **"And besides I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help." Matsuda explained. "I agree." The officer known as Mogi Kanzo _spoke and the officer known as Ukita Hirokazu nodded in agreement._

_ "From the beginning he has always been very upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think of it like...He's been waiting for this to happen all long." Soricho stated making everyone have a confused look. "Huh, but why would he do something like that?" Matsuda questioned making Soricho turn around to face them all. "There were a number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began and once we got started we had detectives resigning left and right. Following that classified information was leaked so I'm not surprised that he didn't trust us." Soricho explained. __**(A/N: Hehe, you can see where Light gets his deduction skills from. :P) **__"In other words he was waiting for the taskforce narrowed down to only those investigators he could trust. And to do that he needed to lead out anyone who wasn't totally committed." Matsuda said simplifying Sorichos theory._

_Ide growled in annoyance "If we're working with that guy I'm leaving the taskforce!" ide said stubbornly walking towards the automatic doors. "You don't have to worry I won't try to follow you, I'm not interested in finding L!" Ide promised and walked out of the building. __**(A/N: Were not going to see that name for a long~ time! xD)**__ "Well I think we can trust L. So I would be willing to corporate on this investigation" Ukita finally spoke. "Count me in." Aizawa agreed. "Me too!" Matsuda said excitingly. Mogi nodded and they all looked at the chief. Soricho nodded at them. "Alright let's catch Kira."_

_Meanwhile..._

_'Kira...It seems were getting closer to each other in equal steps, It's only a matter of time before we collide. So be it...I'm ready to show my face. I will make my first public appearance as L.'__ L declared staring out of the window. __'If you ever manage to find out about these secret meetings I'm sure you will feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on.'__ L thought tightly gripping his right hand into a fist._

_ 'I've been quite active over the past these last few days...Think carefully is there anything I missed. __And what comes next? There are endless possibility's the real battle is only just beginning...L.' _Maemi thought.

The taskforce all stood in front of the front door, and beyond that door was L. Soricho knocked on the door and instantly got a reply. "It's unlocked, please let yourselves in." A monotone voice spoke.

Soricho put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N: FINALLY! *falls to ground* this took three days to do! O.o I'm so glad I finished it though! :D The scene were Light took Shiori home is so cute! \( v )/ Lol sorry. xD Anyway if you were wondering and we now know Kiras first name! Maemi. :o So yes this is an OC sorry if you don't like OC's! xC Btw Maemi is a unisex name so we still don't know Kiras gender. :P Also the name Maemi actually means "Honest Child" Which I thought was pretty hilarious because there Kira. xD So I decided to make that Kiras name. :) Also if you are wondering how I came up with the Japanese names for some of Lights friends and Kira I just googled 'Japanese unisex names' which is pretty easy. Although it was pretty hard explaining to my mother why I had that page up! xDDD**

**Anyway that was this very looonnnggg chapter so I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review! :D Speaking of which we are now at 20 reveiws :D *Pops party popper*Thank you so much guys! X)**

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING AUTHOR NOTES: Btw Maemi is a unisex name so we still don't know Kiras gender. :P**


End file.
